


Righting a Wrong

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-23
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: The pieces fall into place as his world falls apart.This story is the sequel toSo Wrong It Was Rightand of how Harry and Ginny work things out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks to my beta QueenB2369 for holding my hand and putting up with my emails about stupid little details and my waffling about the story line.

1

*~*~*~* 

 

 

_May 1998_ …

 

Harry awoke, feeling refreshed and renewed, yet he had the deep-seeded idea that he'd run something akin to a marathon the night before. His body felt tired and several muscles ached. He tried to think back, but all he'd done was have tea with Mrs. Tonks and gone to bed long after she was asleep. 

 

A shrill cry pulled his from his thoughts and he smiled at the thought that Teddy was up. He had to head over to The Burrow later on for Fred's funeral, and the idea of playing with the baby before he left put a sparkle in an otherwise gloom-filled day.

 

After a quick shower, he dressed and made his way down the stairs into the kitchen.

 

"Morning, Mrs. Tonks," he said cheerily, hoping that her mood from last night had changed.

 

She looked up and appeared very sad. There were dark circles around her eyes and she looked as if she'd been crying again. 

 

"Morning, Harry," she said, looking away from him. "I hope Teddy didn't wake you." Her voice was soft, sounding as if it was miles away.

 

"No, he didn't. Are you okay?" He sat down in a chair next to her and reached for her hand, hoping to comfort her a bit before leaving, but at their contact, she snatched her hand away from him. Harry was very confused at her behaviour this morning. She was normally very chatty and gregarious; it was as if burying her daughter had completely changed her personality.

 

"I'm fine. Didn't sleep well last night," she answered, handing Teddy a rattle to keep him occupied. "When did you want to leave for the Weasleys? I'd like to go as well." She didn't look at him this time either when she spoke, which was very out of character for her as well.

 

Harry glanced into the living room and noticed that their cups and dishes from tea last night were still on the table.

 

"Oh, I forgot to clean up the living room last night. Sorry about that." Harry stood up and went into the living room. One cup and saucer lay on the floor and there were still full pieces of toast on the tray. "Tobias made a mess in here. Knocked over a tea cup." 

 

As if on cue, the fat cat came sauntering into the room, hissing at Harry. He brushed him aside with his leg and bent down to pick up the overturned cup and saucer, drying the spot on the floor. When the carpet was dry, he smelled something…familiar. Like perfume, maybe. He couldn't really place it, but it was a beautiful fragrance.

 

In the quiet of the living room, he heard a sob from the kitchen.

 

 

_January 1999…_

 

The clock had just struck midnight, ringing in the New Year: a year full of hope, love and promise. In the living room of number twelve, Grimmauld Place, two crystal champagne flutes lay abandoned on the dark wood of the coffee table next to a half-full bottle of Dom Perignon. A few steps from the sofa began a trail of clothing: a tie strewn over the arm of a chair, a cerulean-coloured cardigan lay discarded on the floor, a crisp white shirt and a silk blouse hung from the banister leading up the stairs, two pairs of shoes lay abandoned at the landing, a white lace bra lung over the railing next to two pairs of khaki trousers which lay next to one pair of lacy white panties and a pair of black silk boxer shorts at the threshold of the largest room, which used to be the drawing room.

 

Inside the room, candles lent their dim light, casting shadows across the walls and onto the large bed near the window. The shadows accentuated the valleys and hills created by the bodies underneath the sheets and blankets, which were moving slightly as the couple underneath them moved together intimately. Moans broke through the silence as Harry released himself into her and Ginny quivered around him in her own climax. It was the first time they were together like this. And as far as they knew, it was the first time for either of them.

 

 

_June 2000…_

 

"Potter! In my office now!" shouted Kingsley Shacklebolt from the inter-office speaker system.

 

Harry met Ron's surprised eyes and shrugged his shoulders, mouthing "I don't know" when the question was apparent on Ron's face. Pushing back his chair, Harry Potter stood up and straightened his Auror robes to head to the Minister's office.

 

"So, should I tell Hermione you'll be late for dinner then? She hates having to put warming charms on food, you know," Ron said nonchalantly as he straightened the pile of parchment the two of them were working on. Harry and Ginny had planned on having dinner with Ron and Hermione that evening, and a sudden and urgent summons from the Minister of Magic himself did not bode well for their plans.

 

Harry shook his head. "Dunno. I'll let you know, okay?" Ron nodded and Harry exited Ron's office where they’d been working to walk, with nearly as much trepidation as that walk to the Forbidden Forest held, to the lifts. Once inside, Harry was quiet and nervous, barely acknowledging those occupying the space with him. He'd known the Minister for years, and this type of urgency frightened him.

 

The lift stopped and the doors opened to reveal the tall, dark figure of Minister Shacklebolt standing in the corridor.

 

"Potter. With me," he stated curtly, and Harry followed him, nerves making his stomach feel as if it was in knots. 

 

The two of them wound their way to the other side of the floor and stopped outside an office labelled 'Nathaniel T. Kirkwood, Chief Medical Officer, Auror Division.' Harry had been inside that office just the previous week for a physical examination. He was praying that there was not something severely wrong with him physically.

 

Without bothering to knock, Shacklebolt opened the door and Harry followed. They were immediately met by Kirkwood, a short, balding man with a booming voice and intimidating demeanour.

 

"Ah, Minister, thank you for bringing him in. Have a seat, Potter, on the exam table."

 

Harry looked warily at the other two men and quickly hopped up to take his place. He was suddenly overcome with a horrible memory of being eight-years-old at a physician office where he had to explain why his arm had suddenly shrunk three inches to avoid getting smashed by Vernon's car. On that particular day, Harry was poked and prodded like some medical oddity, but once there was no explanation found, he was excused and the doctors theorised that Harry was suffering from some emotional disturbance.

 

"Potter, in your exam last week, something strange came up and we need to correct it," Kirkwood explained. "You're not dying or anything."

 

At that, Harry was finally free to let out the breath he'd been holding since getting off the lift. 

 

"So, what's wrong with me?"

 

"I think it'll be easier to show you. Now lie back." 

 

Harry did so and watched Kingsley sit on the edge of Kirkwood's desk, his arms crossed and a stern look upon his face. Healer Kirkwood pointed his wand at Harry's head, said a lengthy incantation, and suddenly, an image of the inside of Harry's head floated above him.

 

"Now look here, in the cerebral cortex. What do you see?" he asked Harry.

 

Kirkwood's wand pointed at part of his brain. There was a hazy blue tint to one area. Harry had to think hard about what that particular colour revealed, his mind going over nearly every detail of his Spell Revealing classes. Suddenly, it hit him.

 

"A…a Memory Charm?" It surprised Harry as much as the others.

 

"Exactly," Kingsley pointed out. "And according to Auror Regulation 184 section B—"

 

"'No Auror shall be under the influence of any spell affecting the memory or personality. Such charms may lead to the dismissal from the Department,'” Harry quoted. “Is that the one? I helped write it, remember?" 

 

"Indeed you did. So would you care to explain why there is an Auror-specific Memory Charm on you?" asked an angry minister.

 

"Auror-specific…that would mean that an Auror, or someone trained by the Ministry, had to have put it on me? Why are you asking me? If I have a Memory Charm on me, how can I answer that question?" Harry was more confused than ever.

 

"We need to know who put that charm on you. They're the only one that can release it," Kirkwood explained. "If it's not reversed, you will be removed from the ranks."

 

"WHAT?" This completely blindsided Harry. Yes, he helped write the regulation because there were so many people under the influence of either Imperious or similar spells at the end of the war. Never in a million years had he thought he would fall under this specific rule.

 

"Even Harry Potter has to be held up to the same standards as everyone else," Kirkwood said dryly. "Looks to me it's about fifteen to twenty months old. Don’t you concur, Kingsley?"

 

The black man looked up at the image of Harry's brain and examined the variations of the colours and different sorts of sparkles. He bit his lip and nodded. "Although I'd say it's closer to twenty-four months, myself. The striation of the brain matter is rather defined with only one ring with the second nearly completed, which tells us that it's nearly two years old."

 

Harry's eyes widened at the vast amount of knowledge that Shacklebolt maintained in his own brain. No wonder he was at the top of the Auror division for so long.

 

"Ah yes," Kirkwood said with admiration in his voice. "Good catch. So, Potter, we need to have you speak with everyone you've had contact in that time frame that could have placed this charm on you." 

 

Harry's mouth dropped. He'd been to nearly fifty funerals in the first month alone. Did the man realise how many people that included?

 

"Calm down, Harry," Kingsley reassured him. "The only ones you need to question are those that either worked in the Department during that timeframe or those who could have knowledge of the spell. That would include Aurors, certain Ministry employees, and the upper echelon of the government." He took a deep breath, taking in Harry's still-dazed expression. "Percy Weasley is expecting you in his office. He'll help you narrow down your list. You may go."

 

 

"So you spent the entire evening with my prat of a brother, missed dinner with Ron and Hermione, and still have nothing to show for it? That's rather pathetic, my love," Ginny said sternly as she watched Harry get undressed for bed.

 

"In a nutshell, yes," he huffed, throwing his shoes on the floor. "Do you know how many people I met back then? It's impossible to tell who may have done it." He drew the jumper over his head and tossed it to the floor next to the shoes.

 

"Can't they just get rid of it? I mean, this is the Ministry and if they really wanted to fix it they could." Ginny drew back the covers on the bed and crawled under the warm sheets, propped up against her pillows. 

 

"I wish it was that simple. I think an Unspeakable or two are working on a spell to reveal the date. That would be helpful." He undid his belt and then stepped out of his trousers, leaving them on the floor.

 

"Hem, hem."

 

Harry looked up to see Ginny with a decidedly cross look on her face and her finger extended to the floor and his pile of discarded clothing.

 

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He bent over and picked up his clothes and deposited them in the hamper, along with his socks and underwear. Walking naked across the room, he stopped at the dresser and turned to his girlfriend. "Silk or cotton?" Silk meant sex and cotton meant 'not tonight.'

 

"It's gotta be cotton, Harry. I have a visitor," she said with too much glee in her voice.

 

"Shit," he muttered and pulled on a pair of blue cotton boxers and crawled inside the bed, curling up behind Ginny, breathing in her flowery scent. "I love you."

 

"How could you not," she teased, turning her face to him and he kissed her cheek. "I love you right back."

 

 

Harry was frustrated; he'd just spoken to eighteen people who fell into the parameters given him by Percy Weasley and the Ministry, and all eighteen of them had turned out to be dead ends. It looked as if his career was over and it completely pissed him off. Because of one person, his livelihood was being taken from him, and for what? A stupid little memory charm.

 

To vent some frustration, he threw his water glass across the room, causing it to smash against the door frame of the study.

 

"Hey! You almost hit me!"

 

He looked up and saw a very frightened Ginny standing in the doorway with two bottles of ale. The glass had smashed only a few inches from her right hip; there were even some splinters lodged in the wall next to her. He sprang to his feet and crossed the room in three strides, scooping her up in his arms, the bottles clanking together as they embraced.

 

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry!" He began peppering her face with kisses, hoping that they would take away his guilt, even though he didn't actually hit her with the glass. He reached her lips and kissed her tenderly, reverently. They kissed for a while, standing there in the doorway until Ginny finally pulled away and smiled at him.

 

"Harry, I'm fine, but please, in the future, throw glasses into the fireplace like everyone else, okay?" 

 

She handed him a bottle, and together they made their way to the cushy sofa that Harry nicked from the Gryffindor common room. They settled in and curled into one another, their bodies curving around the other.

 

"No luck with the interviews I take it," Ginny said, running a hand through his unruly hair.

 

"Nope. I have no idea who would have done this," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "And they've given me a deadline now. I have two weeks."  
  


"Serious?" she asked, disbelievingly.

 

"He's dead." Harry smiled. Ginny hated it when he played that game and swatted him a good one on the shoulder. "Hey! I didn't hit you!" he whined. 

 

"You know I hate it when you do that, you prat. It's…disrespectful." The corners of her mouth curled up slightly.

 

"And what about this? Is this disrespectful?" He placed his hand on her thigh and inched toward the inside. His lips were at her ear, his breath hot against her skin.

 

"Devilsh, really," she answered, her voice low and deep. She sucked his earlobe into her mouth and he groaned. "Especially since you have to stop."

 

He lifted his head suddenly and looked at her curiously. "Why? You're…done…right?" She nodded. "So what's the problem?"

 

Ginny shook her head and pushed him off her. "Andromeda's bringing Teddy, remember? She's going on an overnight, you little horn dog," she teased.

 

"Damn. I forgot," he admitted.

 

"Well, that's understandable, Harry. You've had a lot on your mind lately." She pulled his head onto her shoulder and kissed the top of his head. "But he's an easy one to put to bed, isn't he?" Her eyebrows waggled suggestively. 

 

He gave her middle a squeeze and breathed in her wonderful scent. "But he's in the 'terrible twos', remember? Can't forget that temper tantrum, can you?" Harry felt a laugh bubbling up inside him.

 

She sighed and answered, "That was…interesting." 

 

The last time Teddy visited, he didn't get the toy broom he'd seen in Diagon Alley and threw a tantrum right there on the cobblestone street. He threw himself onto the kerb and screamed at the top of his lungs. His hair changed colour with every breath and a crowd gathered around them, ashamed that The Boy Who Lived Twice couldn't calm down a two-year-old Metamorphmagus. He and Andromeda had talked about handling Teddy when he got like this and they decided to not give him what he wanted. Ignoring the looks of the strangers that passed, he picked up the boy and they, along with Ginny, Apparated back to Grimmauld Place, cutting short their outing. Once back at the house, Teddy ran up the stairs to his room and screamed himself to sleep.

 

"Please tell me that our kids won't behave like that, okay?" he said idly.

 

"What?" Ginny lifted his chin and looked at him. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "You think I want to have kids after witnessing that?" Her voice was light this time, knowing that he'd said it without thinking. But somewhere, deep inside, Ginny knew…

 

Harry didn't have time to answer as the Floo sprung to life, revealing the image of Andromeda Tonks through the flames.

 

"Oh, hey, Andromeda!" chimed Ginny, pushing Harry off her chest.

 

"Hi, Ginny, Harry," she said, her voice bright, but a bit shaky. "Is it a good time?" She bit her lip nervously, obviously thinking she'd interrupted something.

 

"Of course. Just Apparate to the foyer, okay?" Harry stood and helped Ginny, the two of them walking to the foyer together.

 

As soon as they got there, Andromeda appeared, with a very wiggly Teddy.

 

"Hay! Ho'd me, Hay!" 

 

With a heavy sigh, Andromeda put her grandson on the floor and he ran over to Harry and Ginny, wrapping his arms around their legs.

 

"Did I Splinch him? He was wiggling the whole way!" a very frazzled Andromeda Tonks said with much irritation.

 

"Gee-Nee! Up!" Teddy's arms went into the air and his hair turned the exact shade of Ginny's hair, along with his eyes. At that display of affection, she couldn't resist and scooped the boy up in her arms.

 

"How's my Teddy Bear?" she asked rubbing her nose against his. He laid his head on her shoulder and grasped a handful of her hair, something he always did whenever she held him.

 

"He's a right mess, you two. I wish you luck this weekend," Andromeda huffed, handing Harry Teddy's overnight bag. "Wouldn't shut up about going to see Hay." Her voice was a little lighter this time and she was more relaxed than she appeared in the Floo. She appeared anxious to get on her way.

 

"We'll be okay. After the last time, I think anything he can dish out should be cake," Harry reassured her with a smile. He looked to the side and smiled at the scene before him; it warmed his heart to see Ginny with Teddy. His earlier comment about children of their own wasn't a fluke. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he and Ginny would be together.

 

"Oh dear," Ginny said with her nose scrunched up. "Teddy needs a change. No, I'll do it, that's fine," she said as Andromeda moved toward her. Ginny bent and grabbed Teddy's bag and headed upstairs to the room Teddy used when he stayed with them.

 

"She's good with him, Harry." Andromeda smiled knowingly at him. 

 

"Yeah, I guess. He's smitten with her," he answered, feeling his face warm.

 

"He's not the only one." His face heated up again. "So how's work? Anything interesting?" she asked as the two of them entered the study to wait for Ginny and Teddy. She sat down on a leather armchair while Harry sat in the sofa he and Ginny had occupied earlier.

 

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "How about frustrating and damned annoying? The Healers discovered a memory charm on me." Harry looked up and Andromeda paled right before his eyes. "Are you okay? You're not sick, are you?"

 

"No…no, I'm fine. A…a memory charm?"

 

Harry nodded and looked at the floor. "Yeah, and whoever did it is ruining my career. The Department's given me two weeks to find the bastard and have them reverse it or I'm out. Can you believe it? I save the world from Voldemort, but someone with something to hide destroys my career. Nice, huh?" 

 

He shook his head in disbelief and looked up at Andromeda, expecting a sympathetic look from her. What he saw surprised him.

 

Andromeda stood in front of him, tears streaming down her face and her wand extended towards him, shaking.

 

"Andromeda, you can't fix it. Only the person who…" His mouth dropped in disbelief, understanding her actions. "What's going on?"

 

"I'm so sorry, Harry. _Commemini!_ "


	2. Chapter 2

2

*~*~*~*~*

 

 

"I'm so sorry, Harry. _Commemini!_ " A yellow streak of light shot out of her wand and hit him above his right ear, the same place she'd hit him all those months ago.

 

" _Expelliarmus_!" Ginny shouted from the doorway, catching Andromeda's wand in her free hand. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" 

 

Harry collapsed onto the floor and Andromeda fell back onto the chair she'd been sitting in. Ginny rushed to Harry's side, trying to rouse him from the stupor induced by the spell. She shook him and he moaned, holding the side of his head.

 

"What—what's going on?" His voice was sleepy as his eyes tried to focus on Ginny.

 

"Ask her!" Ginny shouted, making Harry groan again.

 

"Andromeda? Did something happen?"

 

Andromeda began shaking visibly and the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "I…I'm so sorry," she whispered again before crumbling to the floor in a heap.

 

Harry tried to go to the woman but Ginny held him back, her arms wrapped around him and holding him tight against her.

 

"She hexed you, Harry! She was standing there and…What the hell was that all about?" she screamed at Andromeda furiously.

 

Suddenly, inside Harry's mind, images flashed.

 

_Kissing…a shirt coming off and a dress bunched at the waist…a hand massaging him to climax…dress falling to the floor…lying on a patchwork quilt…touching, tasting…entering…underneath her as she screams another man's name_ …

 

It all came rushing back.

 

Harry rolled to the floor and vomited, retching until there was nothing left inside him. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he looked at the two women: one whom he loved with all his heart and the one who slept with him and made him forget for two years. 

 

"Harry, what's wrong? What did she do?" Ginny took his face in her hands. She, too, was crying, visibly worried about what was going on with him. 

 

Harry's chin began to quiver and he tried to gather his thoughts, trying to decide what to say to Ginny. He couldn't tell her the truth; it would absolutely destroy her. Hell, the truth would destroy _them_.

 

"She…she did the spell," he admitted.

 

Ginny spun around and stared at Andromeda, ready to pounce. Her wand was in the other woman's face in a flash, shaking with either nerves or anger, yet probably both.

 

" _You_ did this to him? How could you? What was so important that you had to hide it from him for the rest of his life?" Ginny screamed, her voice high and screeching, something Harry had never witnessed before. "If Tonks were alive, she'd—"

 

"Ginny! Stop it!" Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. 

 

"Harry!" Her anger was turned on him now. "If anyone deserved a Bat-Bogey, it's HER!" She turned to attack Andromeda, but he restrained her.

 

"Let me talk to her first! Please!" Harry hedged a glance at Andromeda, who was visibly shaking. He surprised himself at how well he was restraining himself. He had several of the same questions that Ginny had and then some. Ginny nodded and turned to Andromeda.

 

"You had better not have made him forget something important," Ginny fumed as she walked to the door. "And by the way, Teddy's sleeping. Or at least he was when I left. I'll be in the kitchen." She turned and left the two of them in the study, her teeth clenched and eyes narrowed.

 

Whipping out his wand from his pocket, Harry locked the door, placing an Imperturbable Charm on the room as well as two or three classified Auror spells, just to be safe. There was no way he was going to risk Ginny hearing any of this before he was ready to tell her. Finally, after taking a deep breath, he turned to Andromeda, trying to bury his anger.

 

"How could you? What were you thinking?"

 

She was sobbing again and Harry backed away. Her tears were a catalyst last time.

 

"I…I'm sorry. If I didn't…we…you," she whispered through her tears. "I couldn't let you feel cheated."

 

"Cheated of what? Damn it, Andie, we had sex! What right was it of yours to take that away from me?"

 

She sat back down in the chair. "You'd feel obligated, Harry. I know you would." She looked a fright, but there was no way he was going to comfort her.

 

"How do you know? How could have known what I would have felt in the morning? You took that from me. Why?" 

 

"Ginny. She deserved you. All of you."

 

"She's got all of me! But it's gonna be a bit harder to tell her about it now, you know. We both thought…we were the first."

 

"And that's what I wanted you to believe! I didn't want you to know that you took pity on me that night and—"

 

"It wasn't pity! I was there, you know, and I think I wanted it as much as you did. If you recall, I didn't say 'no.' Remember?" He surprised himself with how hurtful that one word could be.

 

"Of course I do! I'm reminded of it every time I see the two of you together! That's why I can't look at you with her!"

 

"And now how am I supposed to tell her?" He knew Ginny would be livid and probably leave him when she found out. Of course he was going to tell her, but when? "We could have worked it out back then, but now? I'm thinking of asking her to marry me! I can't do that without telling her. I can't lie to her anymore!"

 

He watched as Andromeda got up and stood in front of him, trying to place her hand on his shoulder.

 

"Don't touch me!" He swatted her arm away, making her shrink back.

 

"Harry, if the three of us could talk about this—"

 

"NO! I'm not going to do that! I don't want her to feel like we're ganging up on her! I have to fix this! You just better keep your mouth shut," he warned.

 

"I have for two years, Harry. Remember?" It was her turn to be spiteful and it wasn't lost on him.

 

"It's amazing I remember at all," he growled as he released the spells on the door. "You can show yourself out, right?" 

 

Harry left the room, not knowing where he should go. Ginny was in the kitchen waiting for him, but he was too angry to see her now. Teddy was sleeping, and Ron…was absolutely out of the question. He sat on the bottom step, holding his face in his hands, trying to decide what to do. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Andromeda leave the room and Apparate out of the house.

\------------------------- 

 

 

After a quick fly on his broom in the back garden, Harry felt better. He was able to think about what he'd just learned and the best way to handle the new facet of his relationship with Andromeda and what to do about Ginny. Andromeda, he decided, only did what she thought was best. She had no idea that a few months afterward, Harry would write a regulation about memory charms. She thought no one would be any the wiser. He understood why she did it after he thought about it and mulled things over. Even without knowing, his body remembered that he'd had sex with someone before Ginny. Even when they were together for the first time, he was able to control himself better than he imagined; he knew where to touch her and how to make it the best experience as possible for the both of them. He'd held out far longer than any first-timer would have. For that, he was grateful. But he doubted that Ginny would feel the same way.

 

Once he and Ginny began seeing each other in earnest again, he soon discovered that she could be very possessive of him. He couldn't really blame her; they'd been through so much—the distance, the separation, and the war. She wasn't clingy or anything like that, but she wasn't afraid to glare at any witch who dared to look at him with anything approaching lust. Deep down, Harry liked it. He enjoyed the fact that she loved him so fiercely, that she wanted him to herself, and that he was that important to her. When they finally made love that New Year's Eve, he'd never known he could feel such love from one person. It was everything he had ever dreamt of and more. He wanted to ask her to marry him right then and there, but knew it wasn't time; she needed to finish Hogwarts first and he wanted to be finished with his training. But now would be the perfect time. Her career with the Harpies was just starting to take off and he would be done with the programme in a year. She'd even moved in over a year ago and there was nothing that would make her mother happier than for them to stop "living in sin." 

 

As he made a final pass over the house, he saw Ginny and Teddy emerge from inside and wave their arms up in the air at him. He circled once more before making his descent and landed effortlessly a few feet from them.

 

"Hay!" Teddy ran to him and leapt into Harry's waiting arms.

 

"You have a nice nap, Teddy Bear?" He ruffled the boy's hair and then set him back on the grass. "Sorry I took off like that," he whispered to Ginny, pulling her to his side, drinking in her scent and feeling comfort wash over him.

 

"I kind of figured you went out when you didn't come down after thirty minutes. I would have preferred you told me, though," she said without disdain. "You wanna talk about it?"

 

He knew she'd ask that question sooner or later. "Er, not now. I still have to report to the Ministry about this." He dreaded that conversation. Andromeda and Kingsley were friends, and he really didn’t enjoy the thought of having to make his private life public before a team of investigators. But it would come to that; he knew that much.

\--------------------------------- 

 

 

Harry sat nervously on the toilet in the bathroom that was connected to his and Ginny's bedroom. His leg was bouncing up and down nervously while he considered what lay on the other side of the door: a naked Ginny. He entered the bedroom after letting out his owl, Augustine, for a fly to find her draped over the bedclothes. She was beautiful, lying there, without shame. Part of him wanted to pounce on her then and there, while another side of him was scared at the prospect of making love to her for the first time since finding out the truth from Andromeda. He'd excused himself on the pretence he needed to wash up first. The look of disappointment on her face nearly broke his heart, for he knew how much she loved to undress him and kiss every inch of newly exposed skin.

 

"Harry…" she called to him through the door. Her voice was impatient yet sexy. Unfortunately, it did nothing to his listless cock between his legs. 

 

With a deep breath, he got up and made his way out the door to rejoin her in the bedroom, dressed in a pair of red boxer shorts, adorned with broomsticks and Snitches. She was still lying on the bed but had obviously been up to something in his absence. Her legs were spread wide and one hand was on a breast while the other was between her legs, toying with her clit and diving inside her wet, warm heat. He groaned imperceptibly, either from desire or frustration, he couldn't tell. He stood there, rooted to the spot, watching her hips rise up to meet her fingers, staring as her hand massaged her breast and tweaked her nipple, listening to the pants she emitted as she brought herself closer to climax right before his eyes. 

 

"Come here, Potter, and stop watching me, you pervert," she teased. 

 

"Er, well, okay," he muttered his answer, wearing a sly smile on his face as he climbed onto the bed. 

 

"Now come on and finish this for me, okay?"

 

Harry knelt between her legs and began massaging the inside of her strong thighs, taking in the feast for the senses in front of him. He reached out with his hand and quickly slipped one, then two fingers inside her, curling them up to find that spot that drove her wild. His thumb massaged her clit and soon she was moaning and writhing with her approaching orgasm. 

 

"More…more…please, Harry!" she yelped, her hips meeting his hand and swirling for more contact.

 

Harry watched her with a glazed expression, feeling so much love for her. He took a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the taut nipple. With a few more movements of his fingers, she bucked her hips one more time and screamed out his name.

 

He sat back on his haunches and watched her come down, her breathing rapid and shallow and her skin glowing in the muted light of the room. He grinned again and lifted his fingers to his lips to clean them off with his mouth.

 

_"You're beautiful," he said as he looked over at her. On instinct, he raised his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. Her juices were tangy, yet sweet, and so unlike anything he'd ever tasted before. His eyes ran over her body, taking in her breasts and stomach before going to the juncture of her thighs and the dark curls located there. He wanted her; in all the circumstances he'd ever dreamed of, none of them involved losing his virginity to Andromeda. But nothing mattered. Not the consequences, not the fact that she'd buried her daughter that day, nothing. He was learning from someone he knew, deep down, could teach him all he needed to know._

He stopped his hand before it reached his mouth and gaped at his drenched fingers, unable to continue with what he'd always done every time he pleasured Ginny with his fingers.

 

"Shit," he murmured and sprung off the bed, heading back to the bathroom. He quickly locked the door behind him and vomited into the toilet, guilt and shame driving out every remnant of dinner from his stomach.

\-------------------------- 

 

 

Harry sat nervously in Kingsley Shacklebolt's office, one leg jumping nervously as he scanned the room. Across from him on the wall were a number of photographs featuring Kingsley with various important people, both wizard and Muggle. In the largest, the Minister was shaking hands with Britain's Prime Minister. Harry remembered that day; how could he not because he was in the photo as well, flanking the Muggle on the opposite side of Kingsley. Next to that one, on the left, was another picture of Kingsley with Professor McGonagall as he presented a commemorative plaque to the school in honour of what the teachers and students had done in that noteworthy battle. The other picture was one that made Harry smile. It was taken in the atrium of the Ministry itself at the dedication of the new fountain to replace the one that was demolished back in his fifth year at Hogwarts. The fountain depicted a wizard, a witch, a house-elf, a giant, a goblin, and a centaur standing around a large live rose bush, filled with perpetually blooming white roses. It was perhaps the best thing to have come out of the war.

 

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sudden opening of the door to the Minister's office.

 

"Harry…good to see you," boomed Kingsley's voice. He walked around to the other side of the desk and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on the dark wood. "What can I do for you? Find the person who did the spell?"

 

"Er…yes, I have." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

 

"Good, good. Has the spell been reversed?" Kingsley was still extraordinarily relaxed, making Harry even more uneasy.

 

"Uh, yeah," he began. He watched as the Minister raised an eyebrow, an unasked question on his lips. "It…er, well, Andromeda Tonks did it."

 

Kingsley nearly toppled backwards off the chair but regained his balance and leaned forward toward Harry.

 

"Did I hear you right, Potter? Did you say Andromeda Tonks put the spell on you? One of my oldest friends _Obliviated_ you?" The look on his face told Harry that the man was in no mood for jokes.

 

Harry stood up and walked over to another wall where personal photos lined the oak panelling. His eyes were immediately drawn to one in the middle, depicting Kingsley, his wife, Theodora (a woman whom Harry had met several times in the last year), Andromeda, and Ted. The four of them looked as if they were on a tropical island on some sort of vacation. They looked happy and kept toasting the photographer with large, fruity drinks. The caption written on the frame said: 'In The Azores with Ted and Andie—1985.'

 

Not bothering to look Kingsley in the eye, Harry whispered, "Yes. That's exactly what I'm telling you." He took a deep breath and turned to face the Minister. "Please don't ask me anything more."

 

"Harry," Kingsley said in a soft, fatherly tone as he rose from his chair and strode over to him. "If this stays within the Department, it'll stay private. Now what did she cover up? The investigators will discover it anyway."

 

"An investigation! Kingsley, no! Please don't make this public," Harry pleaded, his eyes beginning to burn with both fury and humiliation.

 

"I can't guarantee it, m'boy."

 

"But you're the bloody Minister for Magic!" Harry felt as if he were looking down the business end of someone's wand, that's how much terror he felt at the moment. 

 

"And you're Harry Potter! If this goes to trial, there's no way that I can stop the press from being there. I'm sorry." He placed a heavy hand on Harry's shoulder and looked the younger man in the eye. "I won't say a word, Harry. I swear on Dumbledore's grave."

 

"If I tell you, please don't be upset with her. She did it for a very good reason and she feels bad enough about it." 

 

Kingsley nodded. "Of course. I've got a Pensieve right over there." He pointed to the large gilded basin perched atop a marble pedestal.

 

Showing Kingsley the memory was the last thing he wanted to do and Harry could feel his skin heat and his stomach fall. A wave of nausea washed over him. "N-no. I can't show you. I just can't." He shook his head violently from side to side with his eyes wide as saucers.

 

Kingsley studied him for a moment, taking in the unbridled fear in on Harry's face. "Harry, did something happen between you and Andie?" The sound of his voice left Harry no choice but to answer.

 

"Yes," he whispered, his voice nearly inaudible. "We, uh…well, we had sex."

 

"WHAT?!?!" Kingsley asked lividly. "Tell me I didn't just hear what I thought I heard."

 

"Y-you heard right," he answered, suddenly ashamed of himself at admitting that he'd shagged his boss's friend.

 

"Put charms on the damned door and tell me what happened, Potter." Kingsley strode back to his desk and poured himself a glass of Firewhisky, downing it in one swallow. 

 

Harry did what he was told and took his seat in front of the large desk. The next twenty minutes were spent telling Kingsley about that night, answering questions about the spell, and drinking Firewhisky with the minister. When their talk was completed, Kingsley's eyes were closed and he shook his head in disbelief.

 

"I'm…shocked, Harry. I don't want to butt into your personal life, but what the hell were you thinking?"

 

Harry hung his head and put his hands on the top of his head. "I don't know, okay?" He lifted his head. "I've always thought she was pretty, you know? And then she needed me, and in a way, I…I guess I needed her, too. I mean, Remus was the last connection to my parents and he was gone. She'd lost everyone but Teddy…it just…we needed _something_."

 

Kingsley leaned forward and leaned on the desk. "Harry, I'm not judging you. Yes, I'm a little angry because Andie's my friend, but that's between the two of you." He paused to clear his throat and got up from the chair, moving around the desk to stand next to Harry. "Look at me, Potter." 

 

Harry looked up at the minister with wary eyes. "What?"

 

"We have to report this. It's regulation and you know that," he stated plainly. "But given the circumstances, we can probably avoid a inquiry in front of the Wizengamot."

 

Harry let out the breath he'd been holding and managed a weak smile. "Good. I don't think that I could handle that."

 

"Me, neither," he chuckled. "But seriously, Harry, don't let this take over your life. It happened and both of you will have to deal with the repercussions."

 

"Yeah, I know," Harry muttered, sinking back into his chair.

 

"I have to ask you one thing, though," Kingsley said, his voice steely.

 

"Yeah, what?"

 

"What did Ginny have to say about all this?"

 

Harry knew that question would come at some point, and it made him sick to his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he answered, "Er, well, she doesn't know yet." Harry took a profound interest in the ceiling tile of the Minister's office.

 

"Oh, Merlin, Harry," Kingsley groaned. "She needs to know."

 

Harry shot up out of the chair and began pacing the office. "Don't you think I _know_ that? The timing couldn't be worse, Kingsley. I bought her a ring…"

 

"I can't tell you what to do, m'boy, but the sooner you get it over with, the better it will be for you both," he pointed out.

 

Harry nodded. He knew everything that he heard, but actually putting things into action was the difficult part. It was ironic, really. Harry was an Auror and had faced Voldemort, but yet the thought of telling Ginny about that night with Andromeda scared him more than anything else.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

3

*~*~*~*~*

 

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Harry whined for the third time. "I don't know what's wrong."

 

He and Ginny were in their room after just retiring for the evening. Cuddling in bed led to touching. Touching led to kissing. Kissing led to the stripping off of nightclothes. Unfortunately, that was as far as things progressed; Harry tried several times to enter her, but frustration and embarrassment got the better of him and they had to stop.

 

He sighed heavily and rolled away from her, feeling as if he'd never have sex again. He knew what the problem was, of course, and it was time to let the Kneazle out of the bag, as it were.

 

"Harry, don't worry, okay? We'll figure it out soon enough. Can you hold me at least?" Ginny kneeled behind him and caressed his shoulder with her small, warm hand. 

 

Abruptly, Harry sat up and turned to her, tears streaming down his face.

 

"Ginny, it's not going to be all right! We haven't had sex in over two weeks and it's all my fault! Don't you get it?" He sprung from the bed and hastily pulled on his clothes. 

 

"Harry, it…happens, you know? And I love you. The sex isn't the only reason!" She, too, got off the bed and grabbed her dressing gown, wrapping it around herself and then striding across the room to him. "Harry, please talk to me," she begged. "You're scaring me. Please."

 

He turned around and looked at her. Her fiery hair was strewn all over the place and she had two love bites on her neck from earlier. She was fighting valiantly to control the tears that were forming in her beautiful chocolate eyes. He knew he was going to break her heart with his revelation, a necessary evil he hated to confront.

 

"Get dressed. I can't tell you this when you look like that," he begged. It was true; she looked utterly fuckable at that moment and it would be impossible to maintain his train of thought. "I'll wait for you in the study."

 

Without another word, he left the room and went down the stairs. Once inside, he poured himself a generous glass of Firewhisky, drank it in three swallows, and then poured himself another. He was just about to take a drink when Ginny entered the room looking forlorn and weary. She silently sat in her favourite chair, curling her legs up underneath her. He noticed she wore the jumper her mother had made for her last Christmas, the one that matched Harry's from that same year. 

 

"What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked, her voice wavering from her usual strong voice. Harry knew she was worried about what he was going to say and he dreaded it.

 

"It's…it's about the spell Andromeda did," he began, unable to look her in the eye. "She wanted to hide something from me."

 

Ginny huffed. "Obviously. I still can't believe she did that to you. So what did she feel was so important to hide from you for two years?"

 

Harry watched Ginny and could nearly see the wheels turning in her head over the question. She had stopped pestering him about it last week and finally agreed to let him tell her on his own. 

 

"Ginny, I love you, you know that."

 

She nodded.

 

"And…you're the most important person in the world to me."

 

She nodded again, pulling her legs up to her chest. He could tell she was getting nervous.

 

"I never want to hurt you and if I can help it, I never will again."

 

"Harry…you're really scaring me now." She got up from her chair and walked over to the sofa and sat next to him, putting her arm around his waist. "Please, just say it."

 

He began to cry. He couldn't help it. He knew she'd be angry and possibly angry forever, but he had to tell her. This secret would stop now.

 

"Remember when … when I went to her house after Tonks' and Remus' funerals?" He sniffed and wiped his face with his hand.

 

"Yeah, I do. You went over there because she was so upset and hadn't slept in days," she said softly. "You wanted to make sure both she and Teddy got some sleep."

 

Harry nodded.

 

"I thought it was sweet, actually." Ginny smiled and rubbed her hand along his arm.

 

"We…you and I weren't actually…well, we hadn't…" His tears were making his speech nearly impossible now.

 

"We weren’t back together yet, I know that." She stopped rubbing his arm and narrowed her eyes at him. She knew something was up.

 

"Ginny, I don't know how to say this to you…but, Andromeda and I…we…we had sex that night."

 

"What? Tell me you didn't say what I thought you did."

 

"I had sex with her that night."

 

The room became still and eerily quiet. Ginny looked at him, her eyes wide in a stunned stare and her mouth open, lips quivering. Harry half-expected her to hex him or hit him, but she remained quiet. A screaming Ginny he could handle; a quietly seething Ginny was something he wasn't prepared for.

 

"I see," she said calmly, licking her lips.

 

"Ginny?" He reached for her but she shrugged him off and backed away from him toward the door.

 

"I…have some thinking to do, Harry, and I can't do it here."

 

"Ginny, stop. Don't go. We can talk about this," he pleaded.

 

"No! No, Harry! Not this time." She whipped around and walked out the door, thumping her way up the stairs toward the bedroom.

 

"Ginny!" He took off to follow her, quickly catching up and grabbing her, turning her around to face him. She was crying. "Oh Merlin, Gin, don't cry. Please, stay we can talk about it."

 

"NO!" she screamed at him, her voice breaking. "Let me go, Harry, now!" 

 

He dropped his hand and watched as she made her way into their room. Taking the remaining steps to the top of the stairs, he could see her throwing clothes into a satchel and heard the swear words flow from her mouth. He began shaking and his breathing increased as the fear, panic and shame built up inside him. The loud slam of a drawer brought his attention to the room in front of him to find Ginny standing in front of him, furious, yet there were tear tracks on her face.

 

"Wha—what's going on?" 

 

"I'm leaving. I need to think about this. Alone," she said in a low voice. With a deep breath, she turned and Apparated away.

 

 

\-------------------------

Harry dismissed the owl without looking at the note the bird brought with him. He knew what it was about and didn't feel like reading this opinion about his current situation. He knew it was another note from Hermione, asking him about what happened between him and Ginny. She had written three other notes, two of which he never bothered to read. There were also the remnants of a Howler that Ron had sent once he found out the reason why Ginny was now living with them. Ron's message was like a punch in the stomach; it hurt worse than anything he could have imagined. Not only had he lost Ginny, but now, apparently, he'd lost Ron for good as well.

 

He hadn't gone to work since receiving Ron's Howler; he didn't fancy having to face his long-time friend and partner with things the way they were. He feigned illness and had worked from home for the past three days. The Floo had been disconnected, no one could Apparate in or out of the house, and he'd turned off his Muggle mobile phone right after she left. 

 

In his boredom, he'd taken to drinking alone in the study, often sending an owl out for more alcohol. No store would deny Harry Potter his liquor of choice and would send along things he didn't order, free of charge. He'd drained bottles of Firewhisky, ale, mead, and the finest Muggle libations. It was a lonely and shameful existence.

 

The only person he had contact with was Kreacher, as he insisted on making food that Harry never ate. The house-elf came every day to tend to Harry, cleaning him up when he'd vomited on the floor, giving him hangover potion, and even levitating him to bed when he'd passed out in the study, surrounded by yet another empty bottle. It was after one of Kreacher's visits that Harry decided he needed to fix the situation.

 

_"Master Harry, please talk with one of your friends."_

_"Can't. They won't be my friends much longer, anyway."_

_"Kreacher doesn't like to see Master Harry drink himself away. He is too good to go down that path."_

_"Well it's really none of your business, Kreacher."_

_"It is when Kreacher sees Master Harry drown in self-pity. Master Harry needs to talk to someone or he'll lose Miss Weasley forever."_

_"Kreacher…don't do that! You know I hate it when you punish yourself!"_

_"Kreacher can't help it, sir. Kreacher cares too much to see you so sad."_

 

It was then that Harry realized that his behaviour was doing nothing to make things any better. 

 

Harry took a deep breath and tore open the letter from Hermione, ready to prepare himself for the worst.

 

_Harry_ _—_

_I'm giving you two days to work things out with Ginny. She's unbearable to live with and Ron is getting hexed every few hours. I can't stand bats made from phlegm anymore. Get over yourself and talk to her._

_  
If you don't work it out in my timeframe, you will be forced to. Suspect everything, Harry._

_Hermione._

 

"Dear Merlin, she's gone round the twist!"

\------------------------------- 

 

 

Harry had to admit Hermione was right, especially when he found himself standing outside Andromeda's house later that day. He didn't know exactly why he was on her front step, but it had to be done. The two of them needed to straighten things out for Teddy's sake. And for everyone else's.

 

He pressed the doorbell and heard Teddy's wild scream come from inside the house. A smile grew in the corners of his mouth as he pictured the toddler running around the sitting room, waiting impatiently for his grandmother to open the door.

 

The door swung open and Andromeda stood before him, a wary smile on her face.

 

"Harry…nice to see you," she muttered.

 

"HAY!!" Teddy shouted and ran toward the door, barrelling into Harry's legs at top speed. "Gee-Nee! Where Gee-Nee?"

 

"Hey there, Teddy Bear," he said, scooping the boy into his arms and breathing in the scent of soap that always accompanied him. "Ginny has a Quidditch match today," he lied. Her Quidditch match was the next day.

 

"Kidditch! Gamma, Kidditch!" Teddy squirmed in Harry's arms and was finally released. He scampered across the room to the wireless and began jumping up and down excitedly. "Gee-Nee Kidditch!"

 

"Not now, Teddy," Andromeda said softly, trying to distract him with a toy. "I think Harry needs to talk. Am I right?" 

 

Harry nodded.

 

"How about you watch a movie? Teletubbies?"

 

"OH Gamma! Tewwetubbies!" The boy ran to the television in the other room, picked up the remote and one of his Teletubbies videos, and walked proudly back to his grandmother.

 

Harry shut the door behind him and watched as Andromeda and Teddy went to the play room to set up the movie. The narrator's voice floated into the sitting room, followed by a smiling Andromeda.

 

"He should be good for about an hour," she announced and sat on the sofa and took a deep breath. "So, you told Ginny."

 

"Er…yeah," he answered while he walked to one of the armchairs. "She—she moved in with Ron and Hermione."

 

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry." Her voice was full of concern, and he knew she was being sincere.

 

"I need to fix things with her."

 

"Yes, you do. So why are you here and not at Ron and Hermione's begging for her forgiveness?"

 

Harry fell back against the back of the chair and sighed heavily. With his eyes closed, he spoke, "Because I need to straighten things out with you first." He opened his eyes and glared at her. "You did this to me and you need to help me fix this."

 

Her mouth dropped at the harshness of his words. "Harry, how was I supposed to know you'd make a regulation like that? I was only trying to help, all right?"

 

"Bloody lot of good it did!"

 

She leaned forward and stared at him angrily.

 

"So why did you come here? What am I supposed to say? You were there, too, Harry. We made a choice and we're going to have to deal with the consequences."

 

He was suddenly struck by something Dumbledore said to him about choices. Funny how things came back to you at inopportune times, he mused.

 

"I know that. But…but I need to know that you don't want…more."

 

"Harry, look at me."

 

He raised his head and met her brown eyes.

 

"I was flattered that you wanted me. But I think we both know that it won't happen again, right?"

 

He nodded.

 

"But I want you to know, Harry, that you made me feel alive that night, which was perhaps the absolutely worse night of my life. If I didn't have that to hold onto, I really don't think I would have made it this far on my own. You looked at me like a woman and made me feel more beautiful than I had in a long time." She took a deep breath and smiled. "I've been dating again. Did you know that?"

 

One corner of his mouth turned up. "No."

 

"Please, don't feel bad. I don't any longer and neither should you."

 

"Okay, but putting the spell on me? Come on, Andie, that was a bit selfish."

 

"Fine. It was selfish, but my reasons for doing it weren't. I wanted you to have your first time with someone you loved, Harry." He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him. "Let me finish. I knew that you did it partly because you felt sorry for me and partly because you were curious. You didn't love me and that's what I felt the worst about. Ginny deserved everything she had ever dreamt of about making love with you for the first time. Yes, it’s clichéd, Harry, but I had a daughter who took the other route. She did it just because she could, whenever she could, and when Remus came around, Dora wished that she had been a bit choosier in her lovers, that she had gone with her heart rather than her—libido."

 

That information shocked Harry. He had no idea Tonks was so cavalier about that sort of thing.

 

"I—I didn't know."

 

"How could you? She didn't go on talking about her sex life with a sixteen-year-old boy, you know. That's why she fell so hard for him. He was the first man she waited for. How long did Ginny wait for you?" Andromeda arched an eyebrow. 

 

Harry knew it was really a rhetorical question, for he knew that she knew the answer as well.

 

"Since…since she was ten." He'd never forget the girl who ran after the train, who put her elbow in the butter dish when he spoke to her, who sent a grievously embarrassing Valentine's card to him. She'd loved him, in some fashion, for over half her life.

 

"Didn't you want her to be your first, too?"

 

"Of course…" He stood up from his chair, irritated that Andromeda was right all along, and began pacing. "But I could have explained to her about you and me."

 

"I know," she reassured him. "But I didn't want you to have to do that. It's awkward, believe me."

 

"But now I have to do it," he shot back, running his hands through his hair. "What am I supposed to say to her?"

 

"I don't know. You have to figure that out for yourself, Harry." 

 

"I'm no good at this sort of stuff!" he said with a great deal of exasperation.

 

"Do you love her?"

 

He stopped pacing and stared at her. 

 

"Of course I do!"

 

"Do you want to be with her?"

 

"Yes! But I don't understand what you're getting—"

 

"Is it going to happen again? You and I?"

 

"NO! I love her and I can't imagine my life without her! I'd do anything to get her back and to make her understand that!"

 

"Then tell her that, Harry! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get her back!"

 


	4. Chapter 4

4

*~*~*~*~*

 

Harry stood outside the Harpies' clubhouse; they'd just won a hard-fought battle, the match having lasted for more than five hours. It was a brilliant match, Harry had to admit; the Seekers were extremely physical and the Beaters were ruthless. He had to stop himself from jumping over the stands the three times that Ginny was hit with a Bludger. Thankfully, she recovered quickly and none of the hits caused any damage. 

The only downside of the match was that he was not included with the Weasley family since, for the first time since Ginny began playing, he wasn't sent a ticket for the family box. He expected it, really, after the fiasco of telling Ginny about him and Andromeda. So instead of being surrounded by the people he most cared about in the world, he was sequestered to a general admission seat with an obscured view. He didn't mind, really, since she wouldn't have been able to see him, like she could up in the family box. Besides, the people around him made the match much more enjoyable with all their bawdy talk and drunken revelry. 

When the match ended in a Harpies' victory, Harry was thrilled. If they had lost, Harry doubted that Ginny would even say 'boo' to him; this way, she'd at least be in a good mood. Usually after a win, Harry and the rest of the Weasleys would head to the clubhouse for a raucous celebration. At those parties, he was so proud of Ginny—the way she talked animatedly with people and how she oozed confidence. That was the Ginny he'd fallen in love with and was still in love with today. But instead, he was confined to a corridor outside the door that stated 'Invited Guests Only,' and since he wasn't invited, he'd spent the last two hours under his Invisibility Cloak, waiting for Ginny to emerge. If she kept her usual routine, she'd be one of the last to leave. 

As he sat there, he thought of ways to apologize to her, each scenario more pathetic than the next. The words he'd planned out in his head just kept sounding more and more pitiful. He very nearly left a couple times after having convinced himself that it was over forever.

Harry looked up when he heard Ron's familiar voice rehashing every moment of the match with George, who was talking with his hands, a habit he’d taken up since Fred's death, explaining once that it made him feel like he had someone to talk to if he waved them around. Harry was overwhelmed by a sense of longing for that camaraderie with Ron again when he and George laughed, and Harry watched as Hermione leapt upon Ron's back and he carried her past as he and George sang a rowdy Quidditch song. Harry couldn't take his eyes off his friends and he gasped when Hermione turned around and mouthed 'She misses you.' 

_I hope so_ , he told himself and resumed his waiting.

Another forty-five minutes passed before Ginny emerged, her hair still damp from the shower he knew she'd taken after the match. The scent of her flowery body wash brought back memories of showers that they'd taken together, making his trousers tighten in the crotch. Oh, how he missed her. 

He watched in silence as she said goodbye to the remaining teammates and soaked in the sound of her voice, something he'd particularly missed these last few days. The two players left, leaving Ginny alone in the foyer of the building.

"Take off the cloak, Harry. I know you're there," she said in his general direction. 

Harry unveiled himself and put on his best 'take-me-back' face.

"Hey." 

"Hello." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him.

"Can we talk?" 

"We are now."

"Ginny, come on. Please." He never knew his voice could sound so pitiful. 

Ginny sighed and relaxed her posture, uncrossing her arms and placing them behind her back.

"Harry, I…I'm—Shite, this is hard!" She growled and ran her hands through her hair. "Damnit, Harry, you hurt me!" 

"I know that, and I'm hurting, too," he answered, feeling all the emotions of the last few days threaten to unleash themselves; he fought to keep himself under control. "I feel embarrassed and guilty and lonely and ashamed of myself."

"Good. Because I felt the same way," she softly said to the floor. 

The approaching steps of a security guard broke the relative silence around them and Harry put his hand tentatively on her shoulder.

"Can we go somewhere else, please?" Touching her again felt wonderful and the fact that she allowed him to was encouraging. 

She merely nodded, closing her eyes as he began stroking her shoulder. 

"Home?" he asked hopefully. 

The guard's footsteps drew nearer and louder.

"Okay," she said with a nod. 

_At least that's a start_ , he thought.

The two of them disappeared, Disapparating one after the other. Harry opened his eyes and found Ginny already sitting in her chair in the study, her legs crossed. She looked so small sitting there. He looked closer and noticed that she had lost some weight in the short time she'd been gone. He sat on the ottoman in front of the chair and leaned forward on his knees, gathering his thoughts. 

"Nice match today." _Oh bloody hell, Potter, nice move!_

Ginny let out a little laugh. "Er..thanks." 

"'snot what I wanted to say."

"So it was a bad match?" She went on the defensive again. "Tell me, Harry, what do you want to talk to me about?" 

He took a deep breath to calm himself down, knowing that arguing with her wouldn't fix a thing.

"I miss you, Ginny. I love you and I want you to come back home to me. I can't stand being apart from you, and I am sorry about what happened. If I could change things, I would," he tried to reassure her. 

"I know, Harry. Believe me, I've thought about all this, too. What do you think I've been doing all this time? I've been at Ron's, storming around their flat, being an absolute banshee to everyone because my pride's been hurt and my heart crushed," Ginny reminded him.

"Well, then, what am I supposed to say to you?" 

She pulled her legs out from under her and leaned forward, taking his hands in hers. He took that as a good sign that things just might work out.

"Let's assume that she never cast the spell wiping out your memory. How would you have told me?" 

He hadn't expected that at all. Her response was logical and perhaps the only thing that made sense. _She must have discussed this with Hermione_ , he thought.

"That's reasonable." He paused and closed his eyes to gather his thoughts while she held his hands. The warmth of her hands on his gave him strength. "But Gin, I don't know if I can." 

"This is the only way, Harry. I need to know why—that's the toughest thing for me to accept. How could you do it?" 

"Fine." 

He dropped her hands and walked over to the fireplace, starting a fire on the grill. As he watched the flames dance and flicker, he thought back to that night and how things progressed and what he was feeling. He never contemplated this before now. 

"Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I always thought she was attractive, you know, in a Rosmerta kind of way." 

"You, too?"

"Sorry…It's just that she's pretty and older and—" 

"You can stop with praising her beauty, Harry." She smiled, making him feel a tad better. "Please continue."

"Okay, we were having tea and talking about Tonks and Remus, and well, she just started crying. I went over to her and she cried against my chest. I felt…I dunno, masculine at that moment." He looked up, expecting her to say something. When she didn't, he continued, "She was right there…and you and I…we hadn't got back together. She looked so lost and I guess I couldn't help myself. I kissed her…and it was nice. Part of me knew I should stop, but the other part was telling me to keep going because it had been such a long time since you had kissed me. I think I tried to convince myself that she _was_ you. 

"When she kissed me back, I couldn't stop. The year had been so lonely and so difficult. I needed some sort of contact, strange as it sounds. I wanted to know that _someone_ needed me for me and not the hero that I'd become. It was selfish, I know, but…it had been so long since I'd done _anything_ for myself. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes," she said softly, barely above a whisper. He waited for her continue, but she merely diverted her eyes. "Go ahead and finish." 

"Are you okay?" 

She didn't answer and continued to worry her lip between her teeth. 

"So we went to the spare room and …" He couldn't finish. Their eyes met and the tears that were brimming in her eyes caused a tightening in his chest, and he fought back his own tears. 

"How many times?" Her voice was sharp and cut him to the quick. 

"Ginny—"

"How many times did you fuck her, Harry?" Despite her words, her voice wasn't angry, but sad and determined; she merely wanted answers. 

"Two…twice," he admitted. He closed his eyes, hating the fact that he had to admit he'd wanted Andromeda again. 

"What else?" Ginny asked without feeling. 

His mouth fell open but no words would come. Admitting the things he'd done with her, the things he'd learned, was not something he expected to have to do. The conversation was going fine and then she had to ask that.

"Answer the question, Harry. I need to know." 

Harry got up and walked to the liquor cabinet. He really wanted to get himself a drink but that wouldn't change anything with Ginny, no matter how much he wanted it to. In a way, he knew she was right. If there was to be any hope for a future between them, he had to be honest with her. Everything had to be aired out, no matter how painful, and he knew it would be for them both. He looked out the window at the people walking along the street who would never see him.

"Did you go down on her?" her voice came what seemed like miles away. 

"Yes."

"I showed you how to do that at school." 

"I remember."

"Did she?" 

"Almost. I didn't let her."

"Why?" Ginny asked, her voice a bit shaky. 

"I was too close. I didn't want her mouth."

"But you wanted _her_ twice." 

He nodded, knowing she could see him, and felt as if he would vomit.

"Did you scream out her name?" she asked in a dreadfully sarcastic tone. 

"No," he answered simply. "Yours. I wanted it to be you." 

"Somehow, I don't believe that, Harry," she replied. "You've never been one to forget who you're with. You're too _noble_." The last word was like a stab in the heart. 

She rose from the chair and began to leave, which irritated Harry. Her temper was going to drive them apart if he didn't do anything to change her mind.

"GINEVRA…stop! You want to know what happened? Fine!" His voice reverberated against the wood-panelled walls, stopping her short in her steps. "Sit!" 

He watched as Ginny plaintively retreated to her chair before he headed back to the ottoman. There was a sharp pang of longing in his chest when he noticed how defeated she looked; she looked so fragile just then, making him want to gather her up in his arms and hold her until all the nasty business was gone.

He felt his own anger and disgust build up inside him and he couldn't help what came out. "She screamed for her dead husband and I went hoarse calling out your name. She wanted sex, that's all," he said, his voice full of bitterness and anger 

"But every time I was with you, who did I call out? Whose name was on my lips?" He paused and looked at her, daring her to say anything. "It was you and always has been! Even if I remembered this from the beginning, I'd still have told you and you know it, Gin. You know I could never keep something like that a secret from you. Hell, look what's happened to me every time I've tried to make love to you since I found out!

"And answer me this—do you think I told her I loved HER when you were the one I thought of right before I died out there in the Forest? D'you honestly think that if we had been together, if you had actually started talking to me again when that funeral went on, that I would have even have done that? You ignored me for a week after Fred's funeral, Ginny!"  
  
"My brother DIED, Harry!" she shrieked. "My family needed me more than you did!"

They both stood up facing each other, eyes wide and chests heaving. 

"And who did I have? Did I have parents who needed comforting? Did I have brothers who were shells of themselves? You were all I had and you didn't even ask me if I was okay."

"And who pretended to be dead? Did you hear me scream, Harry? I wanted to run over to you and take you in my arms and cry! McGonagall had to hold me back…I would've killed Tom myself just for that!" 

"And got yourself killed in the process!"  


"SHUT UP! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself but you made me stay in that bloody room while everyone else—"

"Was DYING! I meant what I said at Dumbledore's funeral, Ginny. If it was yours, I would have died myself. If I knew you were hurt, I'd have no reason to keep fighting," he shouted. He suddenly stopped speaking and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it! Didn't we have this argument two years ago?"

Ginny's response was silence, her mouth open and her eyes darting back and forth as if she were trying to remember all the things they had argued about.

"So why are we arguing about this again? We settled it then," she reminded him, appearing dazed and confused. 

"I know," he said weakly. "We were discussing—"

" _Discussing_? You were the one who started shouting!" she pointed out to him. 

He growled in frustration and spun around, making himself a little dizzy in the process and swaying a bit. He closed his eyes to steady himself and breathed deeply to settle himself down.

"What would you have said? If I had known the whole time?" 

The room went silent and he heard Ginny take a couple steps toward him. Her hand settled on his shoulder and he relished the warmth of her touch.

"I'd be angry at the least." 

"I'd say you're a bit more than angry, Ginny," he answered, still not looking at her. "You stormed out of here without listening to what I had to say about it."

"And you didn't even bother coming after me when I left," she stated flatly. "You hurt me. More than I thought you could." 

"We weren't together then, _remember_?" He turned around just in time to have her slap him hard across the face. His hand went to his stinging cheek.

"And that's supposed to make everything okay?" The fire was back in her eyes. "If you recall, I never really said, 'Okay, Harry, I'm done with you.' I never went out with anyone else while you were gone and believe me, there were opportunities. I kissed you on your birthday so you'd know that I still cared and still thought of you as my boyfriend. So in my mind, you cheated on me!" 

"I'M SORRY! How often do I have to apologize to you for this?"

"Until I'm ready to forgive you." She stepped out the room and Disapparated.

 

\--------------------

Harry sat at his desk, contemplating Ron's arrival. Harry had arrived thirty minutes early, primarily to figure out what he was going to say to his friend. He knew that Ron had taken it hard when he'd learned of Harry's one night stand with Andromeda and they hadn't spoken since. They needed to work things out between them if there was any hope of getting back with Ginny.

"Potter here?" came Ron's voice from outside the door; he was obviously speaking with the assistant stationed a few feet from Harry's door.

"Yes, he is, Mr. Weasley," answered Glinda Goodditch sweetly. "He beat me in today." 

Harry took a deep breath and listened to Ron's footsteps draw closer, looking up when they stopped at his door.

"Feeling better?" Ron's voice was thick with sarcasm. 

"I wasn't—"

"I know _that_! Saturday, Ginny came home screaming again. She lost control of her magic and we had to restrain her," he stated as if it were a normal occurrence. 

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Harry panicked as he got up from his chair and ran to Ron, taking his friend by the shoulders and nearly shaking him.

Ron threw off Harry's hands and pushed him backwards against the desk. Fear replaced panic, and for the first time in his life, Harry thought Ron would hurt him. 

"I told you _years_ ago not to hurt her! I trusted you to take care of her and make sure nothing happened to her, and you go and do something stupid, Harry!" Ron stepped forward and pushed Harry again.

"I wasn't my fault! Don't you remember what happened to me?" He pushed Ron. "If I _knew_ this happened, I would have _told_ her!" 

"After waiting two weeks like you did this time? That's real smart, Harry. You know she hates being kept in the dark!" Ron shoved Harry a bit harder this time, sending him into his desk and knocking over some picture frames onto the floor. 

"Don't. Push. Me!" Harry shouted, punctuating each word with a jab at Ron's chest. He withdrew his wand from its holster and bound Ron with a quick spell, causing him to tumble to the floor. 

"Mr. Pott—Oh dear!" exclaimed Glinda as she appeared in the doorway, bending down to help Ron off the floor. "Do we need security in here?" The usually sweet woman was shockingly angry and removed the spell on Ron, helping him to the floor. "Now I may not know what the hell you two are going on about, but I do know that you are the best of friends. Either work it out or I'll get Psych down here to straighten you two out!"

Harry backed off and straightened his robes, glaring at Ron and Glinda. The last thing he needed was the psychiatric department shoving their noses into his business. 

"He started it!" Harry shouted like a ten-year-old.

The room began to shake and both men turned to Glinda. Her face was suddenly green and her hair shiny black, a stark contrast to the fair-skinned blonde he was used to. 

"ENOUGH!" she squealed. With a wave of her wand, her Patronus, a large cobra, slithered around the office between the men and her. "Now please, don't make me change completely!"

"Wha—what _are_ you?" Harry stammered. 

"You big twat, she's part Gorgon. If you'd ever stop and talk to her, you'd know that!" Ron screamed at Harry.

Glinda smiled and her hair changed back to blonde, but her skin remained the colour of limes. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley." 

"Gorgon? You're part Gorgon?" Harry asked, still baffled that he missed that one.

"That's not important, Mr. Potter. You two need to work this out before O'Shannon gets down here and that should be in about, oh—" She looked at her watch. "About five minutes. If you don't, I'm telling him." 

She turned on her heel and headed back toward her desk, the door closing on its own behind her.

"Well, that was scary," Ron stated, throwing himself onto one of the chairs in the office. 

"Not as scary as your sister."

"Speaking of which, why do you still speak in a tenor voice? I would've thought Ginny'd castrated you by now." 

"Funny, Ron." Harry sat in the chair behind his desk, mostly to protect himself from Ron's anger. "She left before she had the chance."

"Lucky you." Ron said flatly. "Now, tell me why I shouldn't kill you for crushing my sister's heart into itty bitty pieces." Ron leaned back in the chair and placed his feet on Harry's desk, crossing them at the ankle. "I'm waiting." 

Harry and Ron remained in deep conversation for the next ten minutes. They remained civil toward each other, and when Victor O'Shannon, their battalion captain, arrived for work, they were talking calmly to each other. It took thirty-three minutes total (Glinda told them later) to iron out everything between them, leaving them both drained and emotionally spent. They didn't come to blows again, but there were several slight explosions of magic between them.

"You've got your work cut out for you, mate," Ron mused as he stood by the door. 

"Tell me about it," Harry said as he rubbed his temples. "So when can I kidnap your sister? I mean, she's not going to let me in the door, and I know she won't come willingly to the house."

"How about I send Hermione a memo and have her take Ginny somewhere, you know, do girl-stuff, get her all relaxed, maybe get some wine into her?" Ron raised his eyebrows, seemingly hoping Harry would agree. 

Harry nodded. "Nothing stronger, and only two glasses of wine. She's—"

"A mean drunk," they said together, the first crack of laughter making its presence, immediately making the mood in Harry's office lighter. 

"Have Hermione take her to that Italian place outside Diagon Alley."

"Fabricio's? Ginny likes that place," Ron said with a small smile. 

"I—I know." That was the place he was going to take Ginny and propose.

"Harry…she'll come 'round. She just has to." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

5

*~*~*~*~*

 

Harry watched from the window of the Leaky Cauldron as Ginny and Hermione walked into Fabricio's across the street. Ginny looked beautiful; he knew she and Hermione had got their hair done and had a pedicure and manicure. Hermione was grateful that Harry was finally taking control of the situation and getting Ginny to talk to him. Hopefully, this would be final time he and Ginny would have to talk about this.

Taking a deep breath, he took one last look at Ron and patted him on the shoulder. Ron, while still a bit sore with Harry, had been with him at the Leaky while the girls were out, making sure that Harry didn't go round the twist while he waited.

"Good luck, mate," Ron said as he grabbed Harry's hand and held it firmly. "Now go charm the socks off my sister."

Harry smiled and walked out the door, jogging across the street to the restaurant. With a deep breath, he entered and found Hermione and Ginny waiting in the foyer; Ginny was facing away from him, like he and Hermione had planned, and he walked over to her, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

Her glorious flame-red hair swung around and her lovely, full mouth opened when she saw him.

"Harry?"

"Hi, Ginny. Could you come with me, please?" He raised his eyebrows and held out his hand. 

"I—I sure," she stammered and stood up from her chair, leaving her handbag, which he knew contained her wand, on the leather bench next to Hermione.

She ignored his hand and went outside with him. He couldn't believe his luck; it felt as if he'd drunk a whole bottle of Felix Felicis. Once they were both on the pavement outside the restaurant, he turned to her and grabbed her hands in his.

"Forgive me, but you're not having dinner with Hermione tonight," he admitted as her jaw dropped. "You're coming with me so we can fix us." 

Without waiting for her to answer, he Disapparated them back to his house, or more specifically, their bedroom, the most secure place in Britain.

As they reappeared, he smiled at the work that Kreacher had done for him. There were candles lit and scattered over the room, some even floating in the corners. Soft music was playing in the background, and her favourite flowers were in vases on the bureau and both bedside tables.

"Harry Potter, if you think I'm just going to drop my knickers—"

"No. I have no intention of trying to seduce you, Gin. I want to fix this. I _need_ to fix this." He grabbed her hands before she could argue; the silkiness of her manicured hands was the softest thing he'd ever touched. "I don't like my life without you. It's so much better with you in it."

She raised her head and their eyes met. He felt a surge of emotion inside him and tugged her closer to him until she stood about six inches away.

Licking his lips, he said, "Remember the way it felt to have the sun beat down on us as we snogged underneath that tree by the lake?" She nodded. "I've never felt such peace as I did that day."

He brushed her hair back away from her face and moved his hands to her upper arms.

"Remember the kiss you gave me for my birthday?" he whispered as he bent closer to her ear.

"Yes."

"I've never felt such hope for the future as I did that day, Ginny." He took in a deep breath, her scent filling him up. "Remember the way I looked at you when you strode into the Room of Requirement?"

"You were furious. You looked so damned sexy," she admitted as her fingers began idly playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"You're kidding. I hadn't showered in days and I smelled like goat shit from Aberforth's." He couldn't help laughing at the image he saw of himself in the mirror that fateful morning.

She snorted and he'd never heard anything sweeter.

"Remember what I said to you on July eighteenth that year?" It was one of the many days he'd never forget. He closed the distance between them by pulling her against him and lifting her chin. "What did I tell you, Ginny? I know you remember."

Her bottom lip slid between her teeth and she nodded.

"Tell me what I said. Tell me," he ordered, his voice a bit louder than before.

"You said that you loved me," she answered, her voice barely above a whisper. 

They'd walked to the top of Stoatshead Hill for a picnic one Saturday and it started to rain unexpectedly. They had to dash for cover under a large tree but were soaked by the time they got there. Even dripping wet, he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What else did I say?" he asked into her ear, making her shiver.

"You…you said that you'd never loved anyone before and that you'd never love anyone else," she replied, her voice faltering as the same memories flashed through their minds, almost as if they were in a Pensieve.

"Remember the first time Teddy stayed with me for a weekend? Did I ask your mum for help at three in the morning?" Even when he was just an infant, Teddy responded so well to Ginny.

She shook her head.

"That's right. I knew you could calm him down. Remember where Teddy slept?" His hands slid up to her shoulders and down her arms again. 

"With me. In my chair."

The three of them had finally fallen asleep in the study at nearly five that morning and when he'd awakened at ten, Harry found Teddy snuggled up against her, holding onto her hair, his little thumb stroking it. The little boy still did that whenever he was held by Ginny.

"I knew then that you would be the mother of my children. Ginny, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy, to make you know that I want nothing more than to love you with my whole being." He took her face in his hands and lifted her up to look at him. "And that New Year's Eve, here, in my…in _our_ room. No matter what, _that_ was my first time, Ginny. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you and I'll prove it to you day after day until my last breath if that's what it takes."

She closed her eyes, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I know I've hurt you. I know that I've broken your trust but I want you to know that we can fix this. We can fix _us_ ," he choked out. "I love you, Ginny. Always."

The two of them stood looking at each other, tears running down both their faces. Her eyes sparkled in the soft candlelight, and she looked like she did when he had to leave her at King's Cross for her final year at Hogwarts. Up until now, that was the saddest, loneliest time of his life. He never wanted to feel that way again.

"Haven't I been faithful to you for almost two years?" She sniffed and nodded her head, blinking tears away from her eyes. "I never looked twice at any of those women who threw themselves at me after the war. Not even the one who flashed me."

"Liar," she answered with a chuckle. "I saw your double-take."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. I looked. But you're the one I want. I don’t expect you to forget this happened but I want you to know that it never will again."

"I want to believe you, really I do."

Harry dropped her hands; feeling defeated and crushed, he took a step backwards away from her. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Don't…don't walk away. You're always too impulsive, too impatient and tend to not listen completely, Potter," she said. "I can't forget this and there will always be part of me wondering if you'll do it again."

"Gin—"

"There you go again, Harry! That's the little girl Ginny in me, the one who's insecure and always trying to live up to the expectations of being the 'first Weasley girl' in ex-amount of generations.

"But then there's the woman Ginny, the one who knows that you're a part of me and without you, I'd never be the same. She's the one that knows that you love me and didn't intend on hurting me. But Little Ginny has a temper and is demanding."

He laughed, feeling a little better. "Little Ginny comes out entirely too much for my taste."

"Oh!" She playfully swatted his shoulder. "I'm trying to be serious here!" Their laughter grew until they were both belly-laughing. She finally got herself under control and grabbed his hands again, closing the distance between them. "I can't forget. But you're getting close to forgiveness."

"Thank Merlin." He leaned his head down and touched her forehead with his. "I've been miserable."

"Good. But I know it's not completely your fault, either. I need to talk to Andromeda, you know." Her hand went to the back of his head and began playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He led her over to the settee at the foot of the bed and sat down with her. "We've talked about it, Andromeda and I. She made me open my eyes about what was really important, Gin. Life's too short to try and second guess ourselves. We need to live with the choices we've made and move on. Yes, it was a bad choice, and yes, I'm paying for that choice now. I want us to work."

"Me, too," she answered with a smile. "But Andromeda—"

"She's dating someone."

"Really? Who?" 

"In the mood for gossip? I thought you hated all that."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Harry, you can't just drop a ball like that and not expand the information."

"Well, she didn't tell me," he answered. "But I have a feeling I'll be babysitting more."

"Oh and I suppose you'll need Ginny to rescue you, huh?"

"That, I think, would be wonderful." He leaned forward; he wanted to kiss her, but still unsure if he should, he stopped and pulled back. "I'm sorry for the argument the other day, you know when I said—"

She put a finger on his lips. "I know. I love you, Harry. Despite all the stupid, noble shite you've pulled over the years, I can't help myself." Ginny closed the distance between them and kissed him, soft and long. Before their tongues met she pulled away, giggling a bit at his dazed expression.

"Hey…it was just getting good," he quipped. "So…are we okay?" He tentatively stroked her hair, wrapping his fingers in its length.

"Probably." She kissed his cheek. "Most likely." She leaned in to kiss his mouth, but he took over, pulling her close by the hair and teasing her lips open with his tongue, exploring the cavern of her mouth. He smiled as she moaned into him before pulling away.

"And…what about…living…here?"

Ginny bit her lip and looked away. "Not now, Harry." His heart sank again. "I just need a bit more time."

"You've been gone for almost two weeks. Don't you think that's long enough?" He couldn't hide his desire to have Ginny back here at home. And in their bed.

"You're just randy, that's all," she teased and ran a hand over his hair. 

"Am not!" He grabbed her by the waist and she fell onto his lap. His breath hitched at the situation in which they'd found themselves. It had been too long since he'd touched her, since he'd kissed her like he wanted to, too long since…He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts; they wouldn't help now.

"Harry," she whispered against his cheek, her breath warm on his skin. "Soon. I promise. Can we just ease back into this?"

Harry nodded, not quite sure if he believed himself. 

"We can…you know, date," she suggested with a devilish look in her eye.

"Date? Like…I ask you out and we hold hands?" He kind of liked that idea. Starting over could be good, he thought. "So…can I kiss you? 'Cause I'd really like to right now."

He didn't receive a spoken answer, but she closed the distance between them, her lips touching his gently, yet urgently. The slide of her lips against his was exactly as he remembered it to be: sensual and breathtaking. He would never get enough of kissing her, and so help him, he'd never stop.

Ginny's talented tongue opened his mouth and he moaned as she slid it over his before he sucked it into his mouth while her hands went to his hair, caressing his scalp. They kissed for what seemed like hours, or perhaps several days, before pulling apart to take in each other's face: wide eyes, flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and dazed expressions. Harry thought she'd never looked sexier and felt the return of his desire for her. He closed his eyes to push that idea to the side. He didn't want to rush this; she needed time and he would give it to her.

He watched as her tongue darted out to lick her lips, groaning inwardly despite his resolve.

"I…I should probably go, Harry." Her hand went to his cheek, cupping it softly, and he leaned into her touch.

"Stay…for a little while," he begged.

"Not tonight." She kissed him on the cheek and stood as he held onto her hand. "Can we have lunch tomorrow?"

His face brightened and he nodded. "Absolutely. We used to do that all the time," he recalled.

"Haven't done it in a long time. I'll owl you tomorrow." She backed up and he still wouldn't let go of her hand, standing up next to her and pulling her up against him.

"I've never been good at waiting." Harry bent down and captured her mouth with his, kissing her with intensity, hoping that she'd change her mind and stay. With one hand on the small of her back and another in her hair, he turned her around and walked over to the bed until she stopped him when her legs hit the bed.

"Harry, I'm just not ready for this again," she protested. "Please. Have some fun without me." The corners of her mouth curled up as she grasped him between the legs, causing him to swear. Before he could say anything, she stepped away from the bed and Apparated back to Ron and Hermione's.

\------------------------------------- 

 

 

A collection of ballads by the Weird Sisters was playing in the background as Harry and Ginny lay draped across the large sofa in the study. They'd been swept away in a snogging session reminiscent of their time together before the truth revealed itself, hands freely roaming and hips thrusting against hips, moaning nearly drowning out the music. 

Things had got better, somewhat, after Harry reluctantly let Ginny leave that night. Lunch the following day had them strolling in Muggle London, eating sandwiches from a small café on a bench near a park. There was nothing romantic about it, but Harry felt better than he had in weeks. That lunch led to others, frequently ending with a kiss or two which began on the cheek and progressing to lingering, and often times passionate, kisses on the mouth. They talked about everything from Quidditch to cooking to baby Victoire to the latest gossip floating around about them. 

In the evenings when Ginny wasn't away for practise or games, she was found more and more at Harry's. Their evenings were quiet ones, with DVD movies and other mundane distractions to occupy their time. More often than not, they would begin kissing and find it most difficult to tear themselves away from each other. He'd asked her stay, to move back in more times than he could count, and each time she'd said, 'Wait,' although her answers were taking longer to voice as time progressed.

Tonight was no different.

After dinner and a play in the West End, they returned to a deserted Grimmauld Place. Kreacher had gone for the night, going back to Hogwarts to help prepare the castle for the new term, but left a nice fire in the study and their favourite chocolate treats. The elderly house-elf had conveniently left them alone on these evenings, much as he had before.

On the sofa, Harry lay underneath Ginny, her skirt hiked up around her hips and his hands were dangerously close to removing her barely there knickers while her legs straddled his hips. Her blouse was unbuttoned and was hanging on by one arm. Harry, meanwhile, was bare-chested and nearly bursting his trousers with an erection threatening to explode. 

"Harry…I—"

"Don't leave, please!" he begged her, flipping her onto her back. "I can't let you leave tonight…I want you so damned bad." His mouth travelled down her exposed chest, stopping at her breasts to lave them with his tongue and she laughed at him.

"You're being impatient again," she said with a smile. "You should have waited for me to finish." Ginny sat up on her knees and pushed him back against the cushions. "If you would have listened to me, Potter, you would have heard me say 'I want you to take me to bed.' Now, I'm not so sure if I want to," she teased.

"I am not letting you take that one back," he insisted and put his arms under her arse and lifted her up, quickly making his way toward the door as Ginny began eagerly sucking on his neck.

"Damn it, Harry, just Apparate up there."

The sound of her impatience was his undoing, and with a great deal of concentration, they soon arrived in the bedroom at the top of the stairs. The room was bedecked with candles and flowers once more, but neither of them noticed as they removed the last remaining bits of clothing and stumbled onto the large bed, not bothering to get inside the blankets.

Harry hovered over her, the candles highlighting her hair and causing golden flecks in her eyes. She was beautiful and she was here, with him again on their bed. Before he moved his hips, he needed to know one thing. She'd hadn't said the words that he wanted to hear, _had_ to hear.

He kissed her eyelids and whispered, "Ginny, do you forgive me? I can't do this unless you say it. Please say I’m forgiven."

Her eyes fluttered open and she placed a hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

"You are, Harry. I trust you and I love you. It's time, Harry."

With those simple words, his heart soared and he let out a small sob. Weeks of letting her leave him were over and he gave himself over to the pent-up passion. With fluid movements, they arched their bodies and were joined once more.

 

 

Harry nudged Kreacher forward, urging him on.

"Master Harry is being a coward and a fool," he grumbled. "Kreacher shouldn't be sent in to do this."

"Please, Kreacher. I promise, you'll get what you ask," he said with a wavering voice. The task he was sending Kreacher on was simple enough, but, as the crotchety old house-elf said, Harry should be the one to do it. Kreacher was right on the second part, too; he was a coward.

"Fine, fine. Master is lucky Kreacher has to follow orders…" he mumbled as he made his way to the study with Harry following him.

At the door, Harry pressed himself against the wall, trying to control his breathing while he listened.

"Miss Weasley, Kreacher has found something in the house."

Harry could hear her put down her book, picturing her leaning in to pay attention to the house-elf.

"What is it, Kreacher?"

"This is not the property of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, and Kreacher does not know who owns it. Miss Weasley may know for she is a beautiful, smart witch."

Harry barely contained the laughter that was building up inside him. Kreacher was really laying it on thick.

"Where is it? You can show me. I don't think Harry would mind."

Kreacher's heavy steps moved further into the room and Harry edged his head around the corner to peek in. Ginny was in her chair, of course, wearing her hair back in a French braid and his captain's jersey from his sixth year. Her jeans had a hole in the knee and her feet were bare.

"This…this is what Kreacher has found," he said, handing Ginny a small, nondescript box. 

She took it in her hands and examined it, turning it over and over in his hands.

"Um, Kreacher, are you sure this isn't full of Dark magic? Maybe I should wait until Harry gets home."

_She should have been an Auror,_ Harry thought.

"No…no, Miss Weasley. Kreacher can detect Dark magic. He's been around it long enough to know."

_Nice one, Kreacher._

Harry moved his head and saw Ginny crack open the box and heard her gasp.

"Oh…wow," she muttered, her eyes blinking away tears.

"Does Miss Weasley know to whom it belongs? Kreacher has no idea."

Ginny looked up toward the door, meeting Harry's eyes. He smiled broadly and winked at her.

"It…it's mine, Kreacher," she said with a sniff. "Thank you for bringing it to me."

Kreacher bowed low and began backing out of the room. "Kreacher lives to serve the Most Noble House of Potter."

When Kreacher reached the door, he turned to him and gave a weak smile. Harry smiled back.

"Thank you."

"Kreacher will gladly take the three Galleons now. Bloody coward."

"I only promised you two!"

 


End file.
